vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
117184-morning-coffee-october-28-the-wildseeds
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah I was sad about that. I needed to send an ingame mail. | |} ---- You guys can always use the Bayou or the Shadowcaster if you want to have a private conversation. Most people wouldn't know to visit (and on the Caster might be kind of obvious if they were). I didn't get to log in until later last night. Wife was having a partial meltdown because of work so I cooked dinner and tried to put her in a better mood. I didn't get to log in until 10:30 pm, and by then most people had logged out. I took care of some recruitment mail, then hopped Domside to keep an RP promise I'd made on Spenser. That cleared up, I'll be Exile side today all day. Obviously won't be doing a 0 to 50 TL;DR until tomorrow when they do it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'd help with the population problem, Vick, I think, but Tex recruited me to be the Saddles GM before I turned into a full on Dommy. I have had a similar problem with guild membership. I've recruited a lot of people, but it's hard to keep people logging in on those characters when I have to spend so much time recruiting. Which is better than the alternative; not recruiting and guild dessication. | |} ---- I'm really sorry to hear about your troubles with retaining fellow Dommies. In all honesty I've been wanting to make one for a long time if only to check out your guys' side of the housing game, but even then I'm afraid my presence would be little due to being so invested socially in the Exiles side of things. I hope some of your people come back with Drop 3 so you can keep enjoying the game. The number of guilds is also an issue that people often overlook. It happens in a lot of MMO's I find - too many chiefs, too few indians. Everyone thinks their guild name is better than the other guy's so you have all these splinters of small guild communities scattered about, which could just as easily come together to form an actually active guild community. Sadly egos often stand in the way of such things. | |} ---- Guild-wise, it does get better if you're able to recruit enough to hit critical mass. That's the point where the guild itself starts to attract new folks without you having to get out there and actively recruit. Unfortunately it's impossible to tell when that's going to happen because it doesn't just depend on how many members you have online but how active and visible they are and how outgoing they are. Even if you get to this point you still have to be prepared to get back out there and go on a recruiting blitz again if something happens. The Daggers recently hit this point after ThaydFest and so we've backed off on recruiting via zonechat for a little while. But with holidays coming up and people being able to play less, it's likely that we'll turn it back on at least briefly after Drop 3. Ideally, that would put us in a really good place after the holidays numbers-wise, and enable us to start on GA as soon as our people are ready for that level of challenge, without having to fight the roster boss right out of the gate. It's also important that the guild as a whole have a positive outlook. Negativity will poison a guild just like a forum thread, and that can suddenly lead to people logging in less, which is never a good thing. One of the reasons the Daggers run in-guild events nearly every day of the week is to help make sure that all of our own members are staying positive and having fun. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, it's amazing how many people go and start new guilds without first looking to see if there's another guild that's already doing the same thing. I see that all the time too and it grates a bit. You'll get there though. Anytime I talk to someone looking for a Domside guild I give them a pointer to you guys, unless they're looking for progression raiding or something like that. | |} ---- Unfortunately, I think that might be easier if it wasn't just me setting up guild stuff. Vanica is doing what she can, but her hours are later than mine and she tends to cover our west coast people. Seeger's generated some interest, but mostly those people are in guilds already. I keep plugging away. It's just not as much fun having to choose between recruiting more and doing more open RP and content to raise our profile. It's hard to do that simultaneously being usually the sole officer online at most times I'm logged in. I'm trying hard to convince one or the other of my brothers to play Wildstar with me. They're dependable, but one has a daughter that eats up his time and made him feel like he had to quit, and the other isn't playing anything right now. If I could just have one other hand on deck helping to steer this thing, we'd be fine. It'd at least make it easier to do with RL stuff keeping me offline until later in the evenings lately. | |} ---- ---- lol I can hear it now: "Why do you have a rat tattooed on your shoulder?" or "Why do you have 'For science!' written on your forearm?" :lol: | |} ---- A really appreciate the offer however we need a common ground for the two opposing parties to meet. The conflict has grown more passive aggressive due to the intervention of Authorities. That's why Roci and Wind are not at each other's throats constantly. What's more, Rocio is a rebel, not a villian, and will not actively stalk Wildflower without significant provocation... which she is avoiding. He onlu acts violently in self-defense or in the heat of passion. At the moment we need a new log to add to this fire. Part of the reason for pushing to recruit. | |} ---- "Easier to kill you and forget you asked questions." would be my answer. Then I would have to add "Long story." xD | |} ---- Thanks! I'll mention another thing that happened yesterday. Rocio performed his first "funeral" of sorts. His government minder, Aaylia Softpaw lost her brother in the War and was not present to see him sent Beyond. So Rocio, with the majority of the assistance coming for the Godwood, allowed her to say goodbye. It was a really touching and emotional scene that will likely effect Rocio's behavior for a long time. | |} ---- The best way to learn to RP is to do it. You're welcome to join my tribe if you like. There's plenty of new RPers here and your 'mistakes' will generate a gentle OOC teasing or an IC reaction that will be similar to a 'wut'? | |} ---- I'm tempted, but at the same time I've got other commitments until at least December so I'm not sure I can get too deeply involved. I've been there to the point of letting my sub lapse for two weeks. While I have a lot of issues with many of the design decisions something about this world just speaks to me. My goal is to explore the RP possibilities because I am not counting on the content to hold my interest. Discounting those that need to be the boss... I think many are groups that prefer to maintain their culture or philosophy. In my own guild we've had two attempted alliances fail because our respective attitudes were just different enough even though we were all considered "casual". Our preference is to build instead of join. | |} ---- No worries. I'll be holding a public event soon to help recruit. | |} ---- Love to join, sound fun! Maybe even make bunny friend. Problem timezones. Not always plane-able. Chua not waiting till 04:00 AM for Roleplay | |} ---- Yeah, that's true, there are a lot of different styles out there. One thing I've started trying to do is to avoid the word "casual" at all costs when talking about guilds. I've seen guilds that raid 4x a week advertising as "casual". In my mind, if you're running 4 raids a week, that's not really casual. I think people just equate "hardcore" with "jerks", so now everyone wants to be "casual", because that means "nice". Either way though, "casual" was always a really overly generic term anyway that could mean anything from "only can play X hours a week" to "people who aren't in a hurry to progress through content", so we shouldn't use it. It only confuses discussions. In fact I should probably go edit it out of the Daggers guild recruitment post. On alliances, at least for the Daggers we kind of view it like dating. We'll talk in a chat channel, maybe go on a few dungeon runs together or an RP event, see how it feels. If we end up logging on every day looking for the other guild so we can go off somewhere and have a party, then the alliance will work. On the other hand if we're like "oh, hey. You're still here?" then it didn't really work out and we're back on the prowl. That said, our current allies (the Blazing Saddles and Veritas) are awesome people, but that is also more of a complementary relationship than a supplementary one. Then again, we're not really in the market for a supplementary ally since we're nowhere near Datascape yet :) | |} ---- ---- Stop being so hardcore casual Vic :P | |} ---- In short, "casual" and "hardcore" don't work as terms because they're highly subjective. Casual means "anyone who plays at or below my level of play" and harcore means "anyone who plays at or above my level of play". It's when you get talk of people "raiding casually" or veteran PUGs being "hardcore". They're absolutely meaningless distinctions in real game terms. There are people logging on a few hours every couple nights to raid and people logging in every single day for eight to ten hours to spend on housing. Generally speaking, hang out with people who are relaxed and laid back. Nothing's fun when people are being pricks. | |} ---- All this is generally true. One of the ongoing debates in WoW for years was "Casual" vs. "Hardcore", and everyone spun both terms their own way to validate, justify or support their opinion on a given issue or personal play style. That debate has died down as content became so open and accessible over the years, but those words were thrown around as much as "entitlement" and "toxic" are, now. Gaming buzzwords are unfortunate, especially since as more people pick them up and attempt to use them, the less they tend to actually apply in the context which they're used. | |} ---- Hi Elyn..... waffles?! WAFFLES!!! SHARE!!!! :P | |} ---- Waves at Elynne Happy to see Elynne visit Morning Coffee! | |} ---- *Grins and nervously waves at both Chua waiting for explosions* | |} ---- *casually makes something explode*KA-BOOM! :3 It is in fact a giant waffle. It measures 11 cm x 32 cmMorning coffee seems a bit inaccurate... Evening coffee would be more like it, haha :3 | |} ---- Do you mean you're looking for additional conflict between the two groups or the addition of a third party to stir the pot? | |} ---- Speaking of explosions...where's Kaelish? She's been good for pink mushroom clouds recently. She was almost rivaling Chua for a few days. Elynne, if you want to start the thread in your time zone's morning hours, feel free. We can have some EU breakfast for a change! Pass out the giant waffles! ^_^ | |} ---- :lol: Either way would be good. | |} ---- ---- ---- I know I'm a bit late on the uptake but Toric would be a good person to cover all that. Well, except the sultry thing. But seriously, with his charm what's the difference? So good rest-of-the-morning everyone! Had some nice cereal and am ready for the day. I... just realized I haven't spoken in here for a few days, so let's see here. ...mostly been doing dailies. But I finally managed to step foot in a veteran dungeon a few days back! Didn't seem too bad, aside from quick eldan construct lasers with the capability of one-shotting party members and Slavemaster Drokk. Jeez, there's a lot going on in the second half of that battle. Sadly people in the group had to leave since it was late at the time so I didn't get past Drokk, but I'm looking forward to completing that and the other ones. I just wish I was better at gathering people for that... To be honest I'm afraid of using the group-up tool for veteran dungeons, and some of the group I went with for the Ruins of Kel Voreth veteran run weren't on at the time. In fact I think I saw less people on today. Maybe there's just something going on around the world that people need to attend to. And on that note I bring you a hilarious Osun picture from back in my levelling days: Superglue was great success! But will need more tests. On my last note, what kind of event are you thinking, Typrop? I could see if I can help, although I dunno how much I'd be able to help with something like that. | |} ---- ---- They'll probably see if this becomes a money transfer method. I don't think it will; the game just doesn't have the population for that. But in the future it might disappear. Or when people stop complaining. | |} ---- Hopefully the free transfers, both ways, will silence people whining about server population. If this does not fix underpopulated servers, it will more than likely finish them off Mortal Kombat style. | |} ---- | |} ---- When the only major argument against a decision like that is player epeen...yep, it was about time they gave in. Especially when so many PvP server players were even saying "yes, we said that bothered us, but not at this cost." I'm really hoping Carbine has plans to market the game like crazy once the major QoL changes are live. They need a major reversal of public image for an influx of new players to happen. | |} ---- For sure. Lots of fixing to do before that happens though. The endgame needs some serious fixing when it comes to itemization, at the very least. That comes in January so we'll have to hang tight up to that point. Even then, veteran dungeons are still too difficult to pug so I can see people complaining about it again. Double-edged sword, really. Dungeons being pug-friendly would make it better when you feel like queueing solo but would probably make them way too easy for non-pug groups. At the moment, I am bored out of my skull. There's still roughly 3 hours to go to the obnoxiously long maintenance. For some reason, I doubt I'll want to run Crimson Badlands at 7pm EST -_- | |} ---- Personally I think they should adopt WOW's Challenge concept and create a separate queue for the medal runs. Whatever Attunement requires should be the baseline for the non-medal queue. | |} ---- ---- I had an idea in that PVE Treatise that would be really fun for giving an option to make dungeons harder and more entertaining, if Carbine's interested in that at all..... just sayin'..... | |} ---- Oh, you mean doing dailies with the masses and getting 1 kill toward your quest every 5 minutes doesn't sound appealing? :P I ran into that issue for the first time ever last night in NW's Eldan lab. The Eldan Exterminator quest seemed to take forever. | |} ---- Are you talking about an rp event or a game event? | |} ---- ---- ---- ----